Rugrats: Addicted!
by lilnate13
Summary: This will be all about Langston Pickles which it is Bruce, Tommy, Dil, and Starr sister as she will deal some issue she have. Plus, all your favorite Rugrats, OC's and Cartoon characters from different TV shows will be on this story! And also, Zack and CeCe is trap in the other world far from galaxy! Status: Cancelled!


_**Rugrats: Addicted! **_

_**Chapter 1**_

**_Writing_**_** by: Lilnate13 **_

_**Hello Rugrats Fans! The wait is over! Get ready for Chapter 1 of Rugrats: Addicted right now!**_

_**Note: I will still mention this chapter next year on RGU: The Universe (Rugrats: Growing Up!) **_

_**Langston POV**_

My name is Langston Pickles, and I'm the newest character of the Rugrats. I'm the daughter of Stu and Didi Pickles and the sister of Bruce Wayne, Tommy, Dil and Starr Pickles. I'm actually twenty-four years old. I graduate in Reptar High School in 2008. and I graduate last year in a Film School. Now, I'm a director in TV shows like, The Vampire Diaries, The Originals, Arrow, and The Flash. I'm a very busy woman! I have a husband named, Cole Hughes, and a have a twelve year old son, Edward and a five year old daughter, Cassi. I'm happily married, but, it still not a enough for me.

Langston and Cole was making love as they were having affair but, Cole went asleep on her while they were having sex as Langston got out of the bed as she walks into the computer room as she was looking at Nude website as she wish that she can be like that.

In the Morning, Cole already have Edward and Cassi up and dress up for school as they were eating breakfast. Her mother, Didi and her sister, Starr were there also to see Langston. Langston was all dress up as she was wearing her black business suit and her long orange hair was curl up.

Starr Pickles is now, in college as she going to Munford College in Paris,TN. Starr's hair is still rich shade of gold-spun, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, and still has the most beautiful blue eyes in the world! Starr is upset about her boyfriend, Zack and her best friend, CeCe is trap in the other world thanks to Z Morton. Even, though Z Morton and the S.A.D Club are gone for good but, they need to find Zack and CeCe.

" Hey sis! What's up with the sad face?" asked Langston.

" I'm still upset that Zack and CeCe are trap in the other world and don't know are they safe or what!" Starr try not to try as Langston and Didi tries to comfort Starr.

" Hang in there, I'm sure Zack and CeCe will be fine." Didi told her.

" Mom's right!" Langston replied. " You just have to believe!"

Starr wipe the tears off her eye as she try to smile, " Thank you for cheering me up! So, I'm guessing you getting ready for your job."

" Yes, and I suppose to meet up with Kelly at my job as there's someone she want me to meet for this new project I'm trying to work on." said Langston.

" Well, we don't want you to be late." said Didi.

" No we don't." Cole responded. " Have a good day sweetheart!" Cole kissed Langston on the cheek.

" Thank You! Bye guys!" Langston wave at them and left.

-RA-

_**Dil POV**_

Dil Pickles was drinking Alcohol as he was still upset of his girlfriend, CeCe is gone in the other world with Zack as he can't find a way how to bring them back. His older brother, Bruce Wayne saw Dil drinking Alcohol as he took the bottle away from as Dil was getting pissed off about it.

" Hey, What the fuck man!" yelled Dil.

" You need to stop drinking and getting depressed! It's not going to help you, it only making you worse." said Bruce.

" Say for a guy who had sex with his brother's girlfriend!" Dil argue.

" Is this what's all about? You blaming everybody for CeCe disappearance?" asked Bruce. " You need to stop whining like a damn baby and start acting like a man!"

Bruce walks away as Dil was still pissed off as he threw a glass bottle on the wall.

-RA-

**_Langston and Kelly POV_**

Langston Pickles meet up with her cousin, Kelly Pickles as Kelly wants to introduce a guy to Langston as he will solve Langston's problem.

" What guy you want me to meet?" asked Langston.

" It's a guy that you know. He's your brother's friend brother." said Kelly.

" Can you stop with the trivia! Who is it?" asked Langston.

Suddenly, there was a charming good-looking man as he was smiling at Langston. As it turn out to be Bil Deville, Phil and Lil's older brother. He has short brown hair, tall and built looking. Langston was just as shock to see Bil again! She haven't seen him in a while now, she attractive with him.

" Bil?" said Langston.

" Hello Beautiful!" Bil responded.

-RA-

_**Zack and CeCe POV**_

Zack and CeCe was pass out in another dimension in the other world as they was in the desert. R2-D2 pop up as to see if Zack and CeCe was alive and then Chewbacca, C-3PO and Han Solo came walking up as they see two teenagers alone in the desert. As they wondering where they came from.

" Who are they and where did they come from?" asked C-3PO.

Han Solo shook his head as he was clueless, " No idea. Let's bring them with us."

Chewbacca pick up Zack and CeCe as they were traveling to find a place to stay.

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
